


I'll Bring You Down On My Own

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @unitywesker who wanted a mind control fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bring You Down On My Own

Tom didn’t realize that after his escape from Hell, he had some of his powers left over. He wondered why Edd always seemed to be down to do whatever he wanted, or why Matt always seemed to shut up when he was annoying Tom yet he never told him to shut up, or why Tord was currently on his knees, sucking him off. It all clicked into place when Tord looked up at him with his cock still in his mouth, his eyes glowing red, and rolling his tongue around the tip of his head. Tom groaned, pulling at Tord’s hair, and using his powers to make the Norwegian deepthroat his cock without gagging. 

“Holy, fuck!” Tom shouted as he felt the back of Tord’s throat. He wondered just how strong his powers still were, calling Matt and Edd into the room. When they both entered they stood still in shock but were quickly under Tom’s control before they could leave the room. The two walked over to Tom, kneeling down in between Tord, taking turns at sucking on their new master’s cock. Tom’s head hung back, wicked and perverted thoughts entered his mind, the possibilities were endless on how he could use his powers. 

He felt his orgasm quickly approaching, he forced his friend’s to stop sucking his cock. Tom stood up, jerking himself furiously off, using his powers to open his friend’s mouth, sticking their tongues out. Tom came all over the three of them, cum getting in Tord’s mouth, Matt’s left side was covered in some cum, and Edd’s right side had some as well. Tom cussed, using his powers to make his friends lick the cum off each other and make out with one another. The Jehovah made them stop and look at him, their red eyes glowing at him. He sent them back to their rooms and wiped their memories. 

The demon laid back down on his bed, smiling deviously as he stared at the ceiling. He was definitely going to use his powers for things like this more often.


End file.
